thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Elysia Illiris
Elysia is a character I have created as one of the Zodiac Warriors. She is mostly based on Pyrrha Alexandra from Soul Calibur, but also takes inspiration from other places. Anything written in Italic text is not to be considered and actual part of the character. __TOC__ Overview Name: Elysia Illiris Color: Blue Sex: Female Titles: Bringer of Ice Race: Dust Seraph Age: 519, appears 20 Birthplace: Celia Birthdate: October 24 Height: 5 foot 5 (165 cm) Weight: Embarrassed to Reveal Blood Type: B Fighting Style: Protective Weapons: Sword and shield called Omega Sword & Elk Shield, or Rod called Nirvana Musical Theme: Wings of Sorrow Battle Theme: Adorned with Evil Appearance Elysia is a young girl with sad, light green eyes, blonde hair, and the smallest of freckles below both of her eyes. She wears a short white and brown dress and white heeled boots and brown leggings with gold at the top. She also wears a small silver hairpin with a blue ribbon and brown gloves. Her clothes have a recurring theme of hearts and chains. As a Dust Seraph, she also has shimmering, crystalline wings that she can fly with and retract at will. Personality Most of the other bounty hunters find Elysia to be a monumental nuisance. She hates battle of all kind, but as she is pressured by her fellow bounty hunters, she is forced to a lot. She cries a lot, most often while fighting, much to the annoyance of her comrades. When not in battle she is very timid, never speaking to others unless she is spoken to directly, leading to her being very quiet because of her low self-esteem. She will always apologize to those she has wronged, even if she has no idea what she has done wrong or did nothing wrong in the first place. She also has a tendency to live in the past, not leaving behind the memories of her most recent prey for weeks on end. This is probably the biggest reason why she left the hunters behind. Battle Elysia hates battle, but will fight when her life is threatened or when someone else orders her to. She uses two different kinds of weapons based on the capabilities of her opponent. One option is her sword and shield, the Omega Sword and Elk Shield, which she uses more often for melee combat. She still lacks much desired fighting skill, but is often more skilled with her sword. Her other option she uses for opponents she doesn't want to get close to, a rod called Nirvana. It is held on a curved staff-like part of the weapon, but above that branches into two stick-like appendages with small hooked end pieces. It works somewhat like a fishing rod, where she slings it forward and the two end pieces go out on long wires that latch onto her enemies and pull painfully. This weapon is far more difficult to control, however, making her somewhat unreliable and weak. She also uses ice based magic, being able to control all ice. She can also change the temperature of any form of water. This allows her to create ice no matter where she is by rapidly freezing water vapor in the air. She can even live through being frozen for long periods of time. Her wings are also made of crystal, but they are very fragile and if broken require her to recreate them, but this often takes time. Also, she finds it hard to use her ice powers when emotional, so often has much difficulty channeling her powers. History Elysia was born to the Illiris family, a prestigious family that lived in a village of Dust Seraphs, a species of Dust that took on human forms that wield the powers of the elements. As an ice Seraph, she was really nothing special, as ice Seraphs were incredibly common and often looked down upon. Ice was most often referred to as the second least powerful type of Dust Seraph, only superior to fire wielders. Even her father felt ashamed of her. Nevertheless, her mother still loved her enough to make up for his lack, but she became depressed. The other children constantly teased her for being an ice wielder. At the age of six, however, everything went bad. In one of her childish tantrums, she lost control of her powers and froze the whole village. When she awoke, she was traumatized to see that everyone in the village, save for the other ice Seraphs of course, had frozen to death, including her own family. The other ice Seraphs fled from the crystal winged girl in fear. Then, a woman found her crying alone in the frozen village next to her mother's icy body. The woman and her team of bounty hunters decided to take her in as one of their own. This proved to be an issue, unfortunately, as she was very reluctant to fight anyone and, due to her lack of effort, failed to progress in her battles. When she turned 19, they decided to have her start hunting, but they found her to be somewhat useless as a bounty hunter, almost always losing her prey. The other hunters seemed to have all but lost faith in her. She didn't like bounty hunting either. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and the other hunters hated her. So after she turned 519, she thought she had had enough of it and slipped off after completing her last mission. She could pretend that she had died fighting or something. No one would miss her. Now, she just wanders alone, purposeless, straying from the eyes of all who look at her, wishing she could forget herself. Author's Notes *The rod Nirvana is Vanille's ultimate weapon in Final Fantasy XIII. Furthermore, she and Elysia share the same age. *Elysia is the name of the planet that Skytown is located on in Metroid Prime 3. Elysia is also an angel, which refers to Skytown as well. *The Celian scale of power is based on the Espers of Final Fantasy XII and goes as follows: fire, ice, lightning, death, soul, earth, poison, gravity, space, water, wind, light, darkness. The most common ones are fire, ice, soul, earth, and water. *Light wielders are regarded to be something like royalty, but darkness weilders are shunned for their unspeakable evil. *Some angels can wield two powers in conjunction, but this fact is widely unknown in Celia. This "convergence" effect strangely never happens to those who wield gravity, however. Angels who have been blessed by this phenomenon start their lives with only their weaker, secondary power, but can be unlocked by the wielder "when they are ready to use it." Upon doing so, this becomes evident when their wings shift to reflect their true power. *Unbeknownst to all, including herself, ice is only Elysia's secondary power. Her true power still lies dormant, waiting to be unlocked. Category:Terra's Writing Category:Fanon Character